With the development of Long Term Evolution (LTE) or Advanced Long Term Evolution (LTE-A), a new feature called dynamic Time Division Duplex (TDD) is proposed.
For communication devices, such as user equipments, which are capable of operating in the dynamic TDD mode, it may be assigned more than one TDD configurations. This may bring a problem in some communication situations in determining by a communication party (e.g. a user equipment or a base station) which TLD configuration is currently used by the other communication party (e.g. a base station or a user equipment).